


Rules for Kkung and Hyungies

by sin_stories (from_those_fandoms)



Series: Little And Not So Little Things [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_those_fandoms/pseuds/sin_stories
Summary: The two lists on that one piece of paper.





	Rules for Kkung and Hyungies

**Author's Note:**

> The bold is all written by kihyun. For the first list, the bold in brackets is his own notes while bold words on their own are altered in regards to changkyun's wishes/pleas.
> 
> For the second list, i tried okay i TRIED so pretend its a child's handwriting that ki corrects thanks

Kkung’s Little Rules 

  1. Tell someone if you slip suddenly or feel like slipping **(No Matter What!)**
  2. Remember your manners, respect and listen to everyone
  3. Tell someone if you’re feeling down, don’t keep things to yourself
  4. No bad words
  5. Go to bed on time
  6. Snacks are allowed at most  ~~two~~   **three** times daily, get permission first
  7. Stick close if we’re outside **, hold onto someone if we’re moving from place to place**
  8. Use your safeword and colours **(Think of yourself First!!! ALWAYS!!)**



 

** Rules for Hyungs  **

  1. NO ~~vɘlin~~ **yelling**
  2. NO ~~kurce~~   **cursing**
  3. NO mɘan na ~~n~~ **mes**
  4. NO ~~GO!!~~ **sudden leaving!!**




End file.
